Royai: Spectrophilia
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai oneshot. Riza is begining to have a contact with a spirit, or ghost, while Roy's in a coma. Based on a personal experience of mine. Rated M for lemon . . . well kind of lemon. Incubus and Sucubus are mentioned.


Alright, a oneshot.

Roy: What's spectrophilia?

Me: It's when you have intimate relations with a spirit or demonic entity. Like Incuubi and Succubi.

Riza: Um . . . ok?

Me: It's based off a personal experience of mine. Yes I believe in the paranormal. But not all of this is what happened to me.

Roy: Kenzie and the ghost sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Riza: Roy, knock that off.

Me: Again, this is not exactly what happened to me. It's a mix of what happened to me, and other experiences. I like to investigate the paranormal, and I dug into something with the demonic entities that are said to have intercourse with you. Of course not all are demons, some are human ghosts trying to feel loved. I'll explain more later.

Riza: Kenzie dosen't own anything with Fullmetal Alchemist. Except Roy's gloves.

Me: *Runs around with Roy's gloves and starts to snap and set things on fire*

Roy: *Runs after* Get back here!

Riza: Colonel, get over here and finish the paperwork! *Starts shooting*

* * *

Royai: Spectrophilia

She held his rough hand, her tears had dried up by now. But still she wanted to stay, to feel the steady warmth of his hand. But she knew she had to reluctantly leave.

She got up from the chair, putting on her blue military coat.

"Goodnight Colonel," she whispered. She looked at the still figure, the strong man who was in a coma. The doctor said if he made it through he would make a full recovery, but there was no guarantee he'd wake up. She let her hand gently squeeze his one last time.

Then she felt something.

That something ran through her body, making her stand stiff. She held her breath, then relaxed, brushing it off as nothing.

She walked down the long hallway, pondering over the homunculi's attack. She'd been scared, scared that he was seriously injured by Pride. She felt her hate for that certain kid homunculus grow, but tried to forgot about it when she got in the car. Black Hayate must be starving, was her only thought.

Once she got into the house, she made dinner, for herself and for the beloved puppy. Things were still, slow, and quiet. She didn't even taste the leafy salad she made, her thoughts drifting off onto her brave commanding officer. She felt terribly guilty, she knew she could have done something.

Sighing, she slowly went into the bathroom, tiredly undressing. She got into the shower, letting the warm water blanket her whole body. After fifteen minutes, she got out and wrapped a towel around her. She headed into her room, dressing herself into a short, silky robe that only reached about mid-thigh. It was outlined with black lace, matching the same onyx robe. She fell into bed, wrapping herself in the covers, and feeling little Black Hayate move onto the soft bed with her. It wasn't too long until she fell asleep.

* * *

She was awakened around midnight. The room was dark, and Black Hayate was growling to a narrow corner of the black room. She tried to look, but saw nothing. Then the dog began to bark, a short, threatening bark. He quietly whimpered, jumping off the bed and to the opposite wall.

She, still not seeing anything, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was then that she felt a tingle of warmth on her lower legs, and it slowly traveled up. She stiffened, but didn't say anything. She felt the tingles travel to her arms, holding them down. The warm tingle went throughout her whole body. She became aroused, moving on the bed as if having an intimate moment with a partner. She let her eyes open as she felt an unseen force pull the covers off her body. Something was heavy in the air. But she ignored it.

"Aah . . ." she sighed. She felt her eyes fall heavy, and before she knew it she was asleep.

She woke up at seven and looked around her. The sheets were a mess, her pillows thrown throughout the room. She jumped out of bed, observing her surroundings. She looked towards Black Hayate, asleep in the corner, and wondered how the room had gotten like that.

She got dressed, wearing a navy blue skirt and a white blouse. Today was her day off and she planned to spend it with her unconscious superior. She quickly ate breakfast, fed Black Hayate, and got into her car. She turned on the ignition, then fell back into her seat. How could she go through another day watching her Colonel's emotionless face? Knowing it may be her fault?

Sighing, she drove to the hospital. She felt the bitter cold wind bite into her body as she got out of the heated vehicle. She hurried into the lobby, but the receptionist stopped her.

"Ma'am, Col. Mustang is in room 27, today. He was moved this morning."

"Oh, I see. Thank you," Riza replied. She went up an elevator, then walked down a long hallway.

"_Why would they move the Colonel?"_ she thought. Nonetheless, she walked towards the designated room. She opened the door, only to find a . . . er . . . sponge bath in progress, for a man she never met. Her eyes went wide at the scene, the nurse jumped, and the man instantly covered up.

"Oh! I apologize, I must be in the wrong room!" Riza exclaimed, covering her eyes. She immediately left. She already knew that the receptionist had lied to her or had been set up, for whatever reason, just to embarrass her. She angrily stomped to the original room that Roy had been put in, the tiles making a startling noise. And there he was, still deeply embedded in his coma.

A nurse whirled around, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Why, Lt., you look irritated," the nurse said.

"Yes, well, your receptionist told me that my superior was transferred into a different room."

"Oh? I wonder why she would say that?" the nurse replied, a smirk spread across her, what seemed to be to Riza, hideous face.

"I don't know, but once I find out the person who told her to say that, I'm going to shove a gun in their face and threaten to pull the trigger!" At this, the woman cowered in fear.

"W-well I'll try to find out who did that!" she said.

"You do that," Riza snapped. The nurse nearly sprinted out of the room. After she was gone, and the room was quiet, Riza swore she could hear a man faintly chuckling. She slowly crept out of the room, spied in the quiet hallway, but didn't see any man. She closed the white door, thinking no more of it.

She walked to and sat by her Colonel, holding his hand once more, hoping he could feel it.

" . . . Colonel . . . I-I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want you to know I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You shouldn't have gone after him after you found out. I . . . I just wish I was the one on the bed, not you." She felt a gust of wind blast her body, and she instantly shivered. A voice screamed into her head, _"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself!"_ She looked around, then shook her head. She must be imagining things.

Throughout the prolonged and dreary day she talked to him, hoping he'd hear her desperate pleas and finally awaken. But he, unfortunately, didn't. So, while staying for so long, she began to drift off into a light dozing. Her head was leaned onto his bed, and she closed her burgundy eyes. After a few minutes, a deep voice rasped into her ear, _"Get up Riza, you need sleep. Go home, I'll be there . . . I promise."_

Riza instantaneously opened up her eyes, thinking she heard her Colonel's voice. She looked up, thrilled, expecting to see Roy awake. But much to her disappointment, he was still in the coma. She slowly got up, realizing it was eight o'clock. Riza got her things, and reluctantly left.

She allowed the elevator to take her down, waved a goodbye to Dr. Knox, who was now resuming his medical career. Riza got into her cold vehicle, bringing the engine to life. She drove home, feeling down that he hadn't seemed to make any progress.

Again, it was all the same. She made dinner, mostly thinking. Not to mention the tears that built up when she thought of her Colonel's eyes closing, while she begged him not to leave her. A lump in her throat started to hurt, and she let some tears out.

She lethargically got up. Then she took another hot shower. She scrubbed her head vigorously, trying to wash away her anger and sadness. She turned off the shower head, and stood still.

"_Is . . . is someone watching me?"_ she thought. She shook her head. She was behind a curtain, in her bathroom, and Black Hayate hadn't alerted her. It was just an absurd thought, she presumed.

She got out, got dressed in a red silky nightgown, the one Rebecca got her. It was during Christmas, and Rebecca said she could find a non-playboy with it. She brushed her blonde locks, and wrapped herself into the thin covers. She had work tomorrow, and then she'd see the Colonel. Her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She awoke at three in the morning, again to hear Black Hayate bark to a corner. Riza focused her eyes, but the corner was dark. She looked at the dog, a deep, threatening growl in his throat, and looked again to the corner. This time she saw a shadow figure in the long crevice.

She tensed her whole body as it moved, especially when she realized it was moving towards her. She kept her eyes shut as tight as she could, sensing the room was getting darker. When she opened them up she couldn't see the shadow figure for it was now pitch black in her room. She felt a familiar warm tingle on her legs and it started to travel on and in her body. It went throughout her chest and over her soft breasts. Riza became instantly aroused, moving as she did the other night. She gripped the lower sheets as the top comforter slid off her body by, what she believed to be, a spirit.

She felt guilty enjoying the time, her beloved colonel was in the hospital while she was relaxing. But the more determined she was to stop this, the more her body sank into the static-like touches. She felt a pressure on her lips, and could make out an outline of a mouth. The pressure slid down and she felt something that resembled breathing on her neck.

Visions flashed before her closed eyes, and she saw Roy. Only Roy. She moaned his name, imagining it was the Flame Alchemist she knew too well.

"_What am I doing, there's no such thing as ghosts!"_ she concluded. But it all felt so real, and she let it continue.

She felt something move inside of her, an energy. And as time passed by, the pressure inside of her grew, and the vivacity increased. She even seemed to pulse. The lower half of her body sunk into the mattress, and though it defied the laws of science, she didn't question it.

She felt an orgasm run through her body like wild fire, reaching every single cell of her being. She groaned Roy's name through clenched teeth, which turned into a breathless cry.

She let her body go limp, and she turned over onto her side, exhausted. When her breathing turned back to normal, she felt the covers tease her legs. She looked down and took the covers. Her body was becoming cold from the lack of the energy, and from the sweat that now evaporated off her body. She used the covers to encase herself within them.

* * *

Riza was provoked out of bed by a call early in the morning. She trudged out of bed, picked up the phone, and answered.

"Hello Riza Hawk-"

"RIZA!" a male voice shouted.

"C-colonel!" Riza stammered, taken aback by the fact that he was talking to her.

"Yeah, I need you to come here, right away! I'll see you then!" And he hung up. She looked puzzled at the suddenness of his need, but ran out of the room as fast as she could. She put on shoes and a coat, and jumped into her car.

Riza hardly ever sped, but today was an acception. She bolted to the hospital, ran to the elevator, and to her Colonel's room.

"Riza!" Roy greeted, embracing her. She allowed herself to analyze his musky scent, and smiled at the realness of this all.

"He just woke up last night, and he wanted to call you, first thing. But of course I wanted you to get rest, I've noticed how tired you've been, Lt." Dr. Knox explained. "But, as you know, this sneaky bastard got to a phone and dialed your number."

Riza laughed, Roy grinned.

"But I'm surprised he remembered. Coma patients, when they become conscious, have to take awhile to remember everything. But he's perfectly intact," the doctor noted.

"That's a relief," Riza commented, heaving a huge sigh. Roy looked at her face and a smile wove onto his mouth.

"Hey Doc, can we have a moment alone?" Roy asked. Knox smiled, one that Roy hadn't seen on him since before the Ishval Civil War. He nodded, and briskly walked out of the room. The man closed the door behind him.

"So, Riza . . ."

"Yes, sir?"

"Well, it's just that . . . it's just that I think I was . . ."

"What sir?" A moment of silence seeped between them until he answered.

"Out of my own body," he replied sheepishly. She looked at him, confused, her eyes expressing that she didn't quite understand.

"Excuse me?" She shifted uneasily in his arms, maybe he wasn't all there after all.

"I know, weird thing to say. But hear me out," he started. "You see, now that I've seen you I think I'm sure of what was happening."

"Seen me?"

"Wearing that," he motioned to her clothing. She looked down, and to her embarrassment, was in the same red nightgown she was wearing last night.

"_Damn, Knox saw me wearing this!"_ she thought. _"Hell, a lot of people saw me wear this!"_ She tried to think of how many people would have seen her, unbrushed hair, in a red nightgown running through a hospital like she was crazy. But Roy wouldn't allow her to finish the thought.

"Riza, are you listening?"

"Yes, of course sir," she lied, finally concentrating.

"First, I need to ask you something. To prove my point."

"Anything, sir."

"Okay, now, did anything weird happen last night?" Riza looked at him for a moment and nodded. Roy took in a deep breath. "Alright, how did it . . . well, feel. I mean, if you felt anything." Riza's face started to turn a deep scarlet as she thought of last night's encounter with a spirit. Even though her mind wouldn't allow her to think it was a spirit.

"Well . . . it felt . . ." she trailed off. But his eyes told her that he was intent on knowing. So she continued. "It felt . . . sexual."

Roy's face brightened up, and he squeezed her even more tightly.

"Colonel . . . I can't breathe!" Riza managed. "Why are you gripping me more!"

"Because! I was right!" he laughed. "I knew it!"

"Sir?"

"Don't you get it, Riza?" he asked. "I was the person in bed with you!"

"Wait, what?" Riza's face poured in with shock. Her Colonel was the spirit? "You mean to say . . ."

"That we made love, yes."

"But you're a spirit how is it possible?"

"Hard to explain, guess you have to be a spirit and actually do that to understand."

"Okay, but how'd you get out of your body?"

"Well . . . I guess I used you to do that. You fueled me up somehow."

"_That rush . . . it was him?"_ she thought.

"I believe that we should keep me being a spirit and sleeping with you a secret."

"Of course, sir. It wouldn't be profes-"

"I don't care about that. No one wouldn't believe that I was a ghost. I want to be with you a lot more. Fuck all of the other girls, I want you," he declared. She smiled. "Oh, and I never knew you were the jealous type, Riza."

Riza gave, yet again, another puzzled look.

"Oh come on, you must've heard me laugh." Her face showed recognition of the moment with the nurse and even now she was laughing softly.

"Yes, I remember. She got on my nerves." Roy flashed her his smirk, and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You know what?"

"What?" He pressed his lips onto her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought that we'd have a repeat on last night. But with the physical me . . ."

She looked up at him.

"I have work."

"It's your duty to take care of your commanding officer," he retorted. She laughed again.

"Alright, Colonel. Let's go, time for your 'pain medication'."

* * *

Yay, done. Okay, here's the deal. I'm gonna make another story, as soon as I finish Love Slave or Just a Dream, whichever comes first. Vampires is going to be a while before it's finished (it gonna be huge!).

Roy: Alright, so what up with the demons?

Riza: Roy, it's spectrophilia. Look it up.

Me: Right, well I hope you enjoyed it! :D WARNING: DO NOT TRY TO INVITE A SPECTROPHILIAC ENTITY INTO YOUR LIFE! YOU MAY ATTRACT AN INCUBUS OR SUCUBUS. THIS IS A REAL DEMON.

Roy: Wait, what?

Me: Again, not all are demons, but some can be. So it _can_ be dangerous. Incubus/Sucubus are actually the same thing. They're not two different, they can just change forms. When this demon is an incubus, it's in a male form. If it's a sucubus, it's in it's female form. First it's a sucubus, and takes the . . . eh-hem . . . seed, and becomes an incubus. Then it places the seed into the woman.

Riza: Yes, so don't try to attract one.

Me: But if your sure you aren't dealing with a demon, well that's your choice. It's not my business what you do.

REVIEW!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
